The First Encounter
by unknownforce
Summary: Alma, Ramza and Delita meet Algus for the first time as children, and end up getting into a highly dangerous situation involving very deadly goblins.


I believe few people will argue of the importance of Algus in final fantasy tactics. After all, it was this boy, among other factors, that created the great change within Delita. Yet what would have happened if Algus met Delita and Ramza before his hatred for commoners began? Would it have changed him greatly as a person? Would the story itself have changed for the better? One can only wonder, and with that I present:  
  
The First Encounter  
  
=== "Big brother, wait for me!" a small eight year old girl named Alma shouted, while running as fast as she could, trying to catch up to her brother Ramza, and her adopted brother, Delita, who were playfully chasing after one another in a race to the market stand. Alma's cry was ignored by the two boys, who were too engulfed in their race to be paying attention to anything else. Ramza was currently in the lead, but Delita was catching up quickly. Delita saw the market stand ahead, yelled "no more fooling around!" and charged ahead at full speed, quickly leaving a gawking Ramza behind.  
  
Delita grinned broadly and shouted "looks like I win again brother! Close one though." Ramza stamped his foot, "I thought I had you that time!" Delita continued to smile and said "I guess I'm just pretty quick". Ramza, ever the good sport, smiled back, "That's for sure, I guess I'm still no match for you."  
  
A second later Alma emerged behind the two boys panting heavily. "That was mean to leave me behind!" Delita and Ramza both looked at Alma for a second, a bit shocked that they had forgotten about her during the race and afraid they had hurt her feelings. Ramza quickly replied, "I'm sorry Alma! I didn't mean to leave you behind!" Alma looked hurt for a second, but quickly broke into a wide grin. Delita laughed and Ramza looked confused for a second, but quickly realized his sister had gotten the better of him with her acting, a bit of friendly revenge to get him back. Ramza laughed too at being so quick to fall for yet another one of his sisters antics. Then again, Alma did happen to incredibly bright and cleaver, and Delita, also bright, had fallen for it too, so he couldn't feel all that bad.  
  
"So why did you two race down here in the first place?" Delita grinned again, "This stand is supposed to be selling some very interesting things today, one of the boys at school mentioned it." Alma was naturally interested. "Really? What are they selling?"  
  
"Only these!" A tall boy who appeared to be around the age of the others stepped up to the group and presented a large sword much too big for him. "Father gave me some spending money, isn't it a great weapon?"  
  
Ramza was in awe at the sight, he and Delita were only interested in looking at the weapons, but he had not expected to get such a close look, and especially not from a boy his own age! "Wow, your dad said you could buy a sword?! Your so lucky!"  
  
The tall boy snickered. "Well, he said I could spend the money as I wished while he was in town, so I don't think he can get mad at me for buying this.'  
  
Delita was also impressed by the blade, but also interested by this new boy whom he had never seen before. "Are you new here?"  
  
The boy looked like he was having trouble holding the sword, but answered all the same. "Well I am new, but I won't be here for long. I'm from Limberry. I'm Algus, and who might you three be?"  
  
"I'm Ramza, this is my sister Alma, and this is my brother Delita". Alma bowed politely, but Delita looked like he was trying not to laugh.  
  
Algus was starring at Delita for a second. "What's your problem?" Delita could no longer help himself, and replied "How are you even going to carry that sword? It's much too big for you!"  
  
Algus was not happy with the remark. "I can handle this sword just fine. Watch!" Algus tried to swing the blade in an arch, but the weight was much too great for a young child. He ended up starting to pull himself to the right in an attempt to keep standing up, but he could not keep his balance and after tripping on his feet for a few steps fell onto the ground.  
  
Delita and Ramza looked at the boy for a second in concern, but as soon as they realized Algus was fine they burst into laughter. Alma didn't want to embarrass the boy further and didn't join in, but the laughter still had it's affect on Algus. He turned red quickly and jumped up. "Oh fine, I can't use it, but I'd like to see you do any better!"  
  
Delita grinned, "Watch and learn Algus, let me have a try!" Algus handed him the sword with a grin on his face. Deltia quickly struggled with its weight as soon as he felt how heavy it was, and as soon as he tried to swing it he did no better then Algus, and was soon laying in a heap on the ground. Now Algus had his turn to laugh, and Ramza and even Alma and Delita joined in.  
  
Ramza looked over at Algus. "Sorry to laugh at you before, but you have to admit it was pretty funny." Algus shrugged, "If I looked like that boy did then I can't blame you two in the least."  
  
"Why has your father come all the way from Limsberry to Igros?" Algus stopped laughing and took a second to reply to Alma's question. "Well, it just so happens that my father is a highly respected man. He has come to see Zalbag Beoulve, I'm sure you've heard of the Beoulve, right?"  
  
Ramza laughed. "Heard of them? We are them!"  
  
Algus looked stunned. "You three are Beoulves? Wow, of all the people I could have run into! Could I come with you to meet Zalbag? My father is probably already there and since I've spent all my money I don't want to stay here any longer."  
  
Ramza smiled, "We were supposed to meet our brother here. Your dad is most likely with him You should probably return the sword though and get your money back since it's too big for you."  
  
The store owner heard the comment and groaned loudly. "Oh, but surely the boy can learn to use it when he is older?"  
  
Algus shook his head. "I know how to use a sword, but this one's too big for me. I want my money back!"  
  
The owner sighed, muttered "today just isn't my day", and reached out to take back the sword. However, it was at that moment that something very strange happened. A cloaked figure who had been listening to the conversation of the children jumped out and grabbed the sword. The figure broke into a run. Algus yelled out in anger. "Hey!!! I needed to return that!!" Algus started to run after the figure.  
  
"What is he thinking? Following a thief? He could be killed!" Delita was quite concerned for the safety of their new acquaintance, as were the others. Ramza and Alma both said at the same time, "We have to help him!"  
  
Delita agreed, and the three chased after Algus, not paying heed to the yelling of the store owner. Delita was wondering how four children were going to stop a thief, but they couldn't allow Algus to face him alone. Why did Algus even chase the thief? He was easily twice their size.  
  
Alma and Ramza were thinking along the same lines, but nobody said anything as they gave chase. They could see Algus in the distance, getting further and further from them. Ramza was surprised he was actually keeping pace with Delita, and even more shocked that Alma was keeping up with both of them. Obviously their concern was playing a factor in their running speed.  
  
==== It was not long before they had reached the edge of Igros. They saw Algus run out of the gate's after the figure. No guards were to be seen at the gate either. Alma yelled out "Algus stop, he's leading you into a trap!" But Algus was too far ahead to hear her. Delita silently agreed with Alma, but there was little they could do other then to continue to give chase until Algus could hear them. Delita tried to run faster, and started yelling out Algus's name, but he could not keep up with Algus's pace and Algus could still not hear any of them. Algus was now going into the woods, still a good distance ahead of the others. A second later they heard a loud yell of horror that had to be Algus.  
  
All three children turned pale at the sound, but still ran into the forest. None of the chidren were sure what help they could possibly provide for Algus, but he was in trouble, and they had to do whatever they could!  
  
As soon as they got into the forest, they saw Algus on the ground, wide mouthed and muttering in horror. Before him stood two red clad goblins and the cloaked figure, who threw off his cloak to reveal a third black clad goblin. The two in red were laughing at the fright of the boy, while the one in black was staring at him with a horrible look on its face.  
  
The other children were soon sharing the terror of Algus at the sight of these goblins. Goblins were even worse then running into thieves! They were said to be much more vicious and cruel then a thief desperate for money. And it was unlikely these three goblins were any different.  
  
The goblin in black was the first to speak, and it had a horribly low and threatening voice that sent chills through the children's spines. "We happen to be in luck, these children are Beoulves!"  
  
One goblin looked incredibly satisfied with this news and started to mash its teeth together, the other looked indifferent. "Who care's who they are, let's just kill the little creatures and enjoy their cries for mercy and screams of pain!"  
  
The goblin in black looked angry at his partner. "Idiot! They can bring us greater benefits then a bit of fun! I knew that this fool (it pointed at the shuddering Algus) would follow me here if I stole the weapon he adored, and I knew the others would follow and try to help. Human children are so predictable with their innocence and foolishness."  
  
The other goblin added, "Yes, I have heard the Beoulve name before from many humans. They are highly respected and honored. Think of what we can gain if we threaten to torture them. We should be able to make nearly any demand!"  
  
The indifferent goblin looked pleased and angry at the same time, it was hard to read its cruel emotions through its horrible black eyes. "Very well, but I still want to kill something! Was this one a Beoulve?"  
  
"No, he is worthless to us. You can do whatever you want to him. In fact, we can send what's left of him as a threat to what will happen to the others should they not comply with our requests."  
  
"Excellent!" The goblin started to walk over to Algus, who started to scream out in fright. "But I'm from a respected family too! I'm a Sadalfas!" The goblin looked to the black clad one with a look of fury, figuring its fun was about to be over. However, the goblin in black laughed evilly. "It does not matter, our demands will be met with or without you being alive or not. I hope you enjoy the horrible pain Kameo here will inflict on you."  
  
The goblin named Kameo opened its mouth of razor sharp teeth and charged at Algus. Algus screamed and covered his face, but before the goblin could begin to attack him there was a roar that sounded behind the goblin. Both Ramza and Delita had charged at the goblin, and in less then a second they had both jumped at Kameo and knocked it over in its state of complete shock. Kameo finally reacted, and knocked both boys off. The other two goblins were laughing at Kameo, and Kameo became enraged that two boys had managed to knock it over. Kameo now charged at Ramza and Delita, but stopped again in its tracks while it was hit in the head with a rock. Alma, sobbing, had thrown a rock at the goblin. The goblin had hardly felt the rock hit it, but was still becoming even more enraged. Two more rocks hit the goblin in the face, one thrown again by Alma and another thrown by Algus. Kameo had now lost complete control and charged in a true fury in an attempt to kill whatever it ran into first, but this time it was hit by four rocks at once, and one rock had managed to hit it in the eye. Kameo roared out in pain while the other two goblins laughed even harder. Kameo was so infuriated with the laughter that it charged instead at the goblin in black. Before the children knew it, the goblins had gotten into a fight of their own. Ramza screamed out, "RUN!" and the children all got up and started to run, but the last goblin quickly jumped in front of them and blocked their way.  
  
"ENOUGH!" The goblin in black no longer found the situation funny, and punched Kameo in the stomach. Kameo clutched its stomach in pain, but managed to get control over its emotions at the same time. "Stop being a damn idiot or the children will escape from us!" Kameo was looking at the goblin in black with pure hatred, but still had control over itself again once more and did not attempt to attack a second time.  
  
At that moment, the goblin that had stopped the children from escaping roared out in pain and fell over. An cross bolt had hit it in the back, causing a fatal wound. A few paces away stood the older brother of Alma, Ramza, and Delita, a young man by the name of Zalbag.  
  
Ramza and Delita screamed out "Brother!" The two remaining goblins had seen their companion fall over and soon saw the tall figure approaching, along with two other men further away and hard to make out from the distance. "WHAT?! How did he find us?!" The black goblin knew by the outfit the man wore that he had to be a high ranked officer, and a Beoulve too! The plan had failed miserably.  
  
Zalbag looked at the two goblins with a look of great anger. Delita and Ramza were both highly scared at the look their older brother had. They had never seen Zalbag lose his temper, as he was normally very calm and kind, but today his face was showing emotions of pure hatred towards the two goblins.  
  
"You beasts thought you could kidnap my siblings? I have no clue how you even managed to sneak into Igros, but I can assure you will not see the city again!"  
  
Kameo was still highly angry, and was still not thinking clearly. "You foolish human! It is you who will never see Igros again! I'll tear you into pieces!" Kameo charged at Zalbag, and Zalbag quickly struck the creature in the torso with his sword in a blow not meant to kill it. Kameo screamed in pain and fell over, clutching its wound. Kameo quickly got up and tried to run away, but another cross bolt shot it in the back, this time causing a fatal blow. Kameo was dead before it hit the ground. The shot had been fired from the same man who fired the first, none other then the father of Algus, Edwin Sadalfas. The third man nearby Edwin was the store merchant, who looked quite pale.  
  
The last goblin knew the strength of the Beoulves and was not prepared to be shot by an crossbow while in combat with such a fierce warrior. It quickly realized the best course of action, and had ran to grab Algus while Kameo charged at Zalbag. The black goblin yelled out before Zalbag and Edwin noticed it had grabbed Algus, "All of you stand down of I will snap this boy's neck!"  
  
Zalbag and Edwin froze. The goblin would certainly not hesitate to kill Algus should they try to attack it, and it had its eyes on both of them, watching for the slightest movement. Algus was petrified at being held by the beast, and started moaning, too frightened to do anything else.  
  
"Let my son go, you coward!"  
  
"I will free the boy if both of you throw your weapons away. Do it now!"  
  
Zalbag looked at the pale Edwin, and nodded to him. However, before either could throw their weapons away, a cry of fury rang out from the goblin. Algus had finally reacted, and had bitten the goblin on the arm. By reflex, the goblin grabbed the injured spot and let go of Algus, and by the time it realized its blunder, Algus had already ran out of it's grasp. The goblin looked at Edwin, who had his crossbow ready, and attempted to jump out of the way, but the archer had properly predicted the movement of the creature and had fired his third cross bolt, which hit the goblin in the directed kill zone.  
  
The black goblin fell down and knew it was about to die, and cursed the humans before taking its final breath. Algus ran towards his father, sobbing loudly, and embraced him in a hug. Delita and Ramza soon joined in crying, seeing both their new friend and Alma crying heavily made them realize the horror they felt within them. Zalbag ran to the three and embraced them all in a hug, trying to keep his emotions under control as best he could and not show the horrible fear he had felt at nearly losing his siblings. "Are you three all right?"  
  
The answer was continued sobbing, but all of the children, even Algus, appeared to be fine, at least physically. However, it was hard to tell how they were fairing mentally. Why had Edwin killed the goblins in front of children? Violence of such caliber should never be seen by young children, especially in addition to running into creatures sure to terrify them already. Yet he did not wish to voice his complaint out loud, and prayed that the children would not be too heavily affected by the event.  
  
Zalbag looked over to the store keeper, trying to figure out a way to express his gratitude for the man so quickly getting the attention of both Edwin and himself. The store keeper noticed the look, and though still pale he smiled. "It's no big deal, anyone else would have done the same."  
  
"On the contrary my good sir, without your help we would not have been able to get here in time to save them." The storekeeper blushed a bit at receiving such high appraisal from such a respected man. "It was you two who saved them, I just managed to point you in the right direction."  
  
Edwin was still holding his crying son, but had been listening. "No need for modesty, we could not have saved them without you." The storekeeper just smiled, glad to have been able to save these children from such gruesome goblins.  
  
===== Later on into the day, the Beoulves and the Sadalfas's were now sitting for a meal, accompanied in addition by Teta, who had been with one of the servants at the estate while the entire event took place. The other children looked to be in better spirits then before, except for Alma, who had not said a word. Ramza, Algus, and Delita were telling the story of what happened, although each one had a different version. Delitas version was most accurate, and Zalbag knew that Ramza and Algus were both exaggerating on many details. Despite some mild exaggeration, Zalbag was highly impressed with the bravery the children had shown. Should they have not chased after Algus, Algus would certainly be dead now, and Edwin and Algus knew the same thing. A bond had been formed between the families at that moment, and although Zalbag was going to allow Edwin to work for the military of Igros despite Edwin's father being a traitor earlier in the war, he was going to be sure to put in a good word for the skill the man had shown in archery during the event and attempt to get the man a commanding position.  
  
Before long, it was time for Edwin and Algus to depart. Both would head back to Limsberry, and from there proceed to an outpost outside of Igros where Edwin would be able to join the station there.  
  
Edwin tried his best to show his thanks to Zalbag and the children for saving his son, but he had trouble properly saying it. However, Zalbag and the children got the idea, and all of them turned a bit red, aside from Alma.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ramza, Delita, Alma. You three saved my life. I someday hope I can return the favor to you all."  
  
Ramza smiled and replied "No need, just be sure to come visit again when you get the chance."  
  
"I look forward to seeing you all again." Algus then held out his hand. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends" replied the other three, who took turns shaking the boys hand. Teta was standing a bit further away from the others, wondering if they had really nearly been captured by goblins. It seemed hard to believe, but her brother Delita had never lied before, and it was unlikely he would start with such a tale. She was certainly glad all of them had managed out all right, although she did notice the sad look in Alma's eyes. She would be sure to ask if she was all right later.  
  
Edwin bowed, and Algus did the same. Both of them called out, "Thanks again", waved to the , Beoulves and were gone into the night. Ramza and Delita were still a bit shocked by everything that had happened, but at the same time were excited that they had done battle with three vicious goblins and had lived to tell the tale. Ramza grinned at Delita, and the two ran off, Delita pretending to be the black goblin and chasing after Ramza. Teta chased after them, wishing to see if they were really telling the truth about the whole thing, while Zalbag restrained a laugh. Only children can forget such terrible incidents so quickly. Yet looking at Alma he realized that this was far from the case for her. He hated to ask, since the answer was obvious, but he knew it was for the best. "Alma, are you okay?"  
  
Alma took a second to reply, and answered "Why did Algus's father kill the goblins?"  
  
Zalbag sighed, wondering how to approach the question he had asked himself.  
  
"I don't know. I think he was enraged because his son was in danger. Sometimes emotions can get the best of us."  
  
"But they were living creatures. They may have been dangerous, but they did not deserve to die."  
  
Zalbag stared at his sister in amazement, how could she be so intelligent at only eight years old and so caring for others? How could he possibly come up with a good answer? Still, he tried his best.  
  
"I agree with you, but many people do not feel the same way as us. Many feel that killing something that appears evil is perfectly justified." Zalbag wondered if Alma would understand, but it seemed she did perfectly well as she lowered her head.  
  
"I wish this world could learn to live in peace, its not fair that so many people and creatures have to die." Alma now had tears in her eyes again.  
  
Zalbag was again shocked at how intelligent his sister was. He could think of only one thing to say in response. "Its people with your spirit that will eventually change the way the world is Alma, just remember to continue to follow the way you feel and one day you will create great changes."  
  
Alma smiled up at her older brother and gave him a hug, which Zalbag returned, and with that she walked back to join the others. Zalbag smiled, he had indeed meant what he said, and felt something within him say that Alma would one day change the world for the better. 


End file.
